Anchor
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: Bella's life almost goes into a complete spiral when her relationship with Edward ends... almost. But instead she realizes that she doesn't need a man to ground her. She can just as easily be her own anchor. (But does that mean she can't have a man at all?) ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Conditional

**This story literally came about because I wanted to write about Bella using a vampire as a way to cool herself down when it was way too hot outside, but I also wanted to rewrite my first Twilight fanfiction into something readable. It's a bit rocky, but I haven't written any fanfiction in about two years. So, here goes...**

* * *

The day had started rather unusually. Unlike a normal day in Forks, Washington, the weather had taken a drastic turn that no one was quite expecting. The temperature had been mildly warm when I had awoken and the air had been heavy with humidity (though, the humidity was rather usual). The unusual nature of the day came as time passed. By noon, the temperature was well past one hundred degrees and the humidity had increased, threatening to suffocate all inhabitants.

The Swans were probably worse off than almost everybody, however, as we had no air conditioning of any kind. Well, that's not completely true. We did have a small air conditioner that you might place inside a window, but Charlie had no idea how to operate it. I didn't either.

And, so, I was left to struggle to breathe in our house by myself as Charlie went off to the station.

It was about noon when I realized that I could not stay any longer inside the house. I needed to get out, find somewhere cool.

With as much speed as I was able to muster, I grabbed my keys, slipped on my shoes, opened the front door, and ran to my truck, determined to stay outside for as little time as possible. My flesh burned against the metal of my truck, but I persevered, turning the key and opening the door so I could climb in. The inside of the truck was more suffocating than the house and outside combined, so I quickly rolled down a window. Once again, my hand burned as I buckled up, and then I started the truck and drove.

I hadn't really had anywhere particular in mind when I started driving, but, as I sped down the roads, I found myself heading in the direction of the Cullens'. And that actually made perfect sense. Who never got warm? The Cullens. Why? Because their skin was ice cold.

Now that I'd thought of this, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Because of this, I drove ridiculously fast, over the speed limit by at least fifteen miles per hour. All I wanted to do was sit with Edward, feel his cool skin sliding next to mine, driving the warmth from my body.

It was with relief that I reached the familiar break in the trees where the house stood and killed the engine. It was extremely quiet, but this was nothing new. Vampires weren't the noisiest creatures that was for sure. I didn't think anything was off, however, until I came to the front door.

All at once, Jasper and Alice were in front of me, all of us outside, the warmth still seeping into my skin and the cool air cut off.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, the smile on her face so obviously forced.

"Um, hi, Alice," I said. "What's going on?"

"You shouldn't be here right now," Jasper said. My forehead scrunched up and I glanced at Alice questioningly.

Alice threw him a dark look before turning back to me, all bright and cheery once again. "What Jasper means is, we thought it might be a good idea to go out today," she clarified.

"Guys, I'd love to, but it's really just not a good idea. Way too hot outside," I said. "Maybe tomorrow?" I knew there was something they were keeping from me, but I was too tired to care. I just wanted to get to Edward, and they were blocking my way. So, with those words, I pushed my way past them and to the front door.

Jasper's hand caught mine before I could open the door, but I shook him off, shooting him a weird look. He let go and backed up.

By this point I was officially worried as to what I was going to find inside the house, but neither tried to stop me as I went to open the door again, so I went inside. The two shadowed me as I walked through the expansive home, making the familiar route to Edward's bedroom.

I came to find the door closed, and, as I reached toward the handle, I heard a small noise behind me. Looking back, I saw Alice and Jasper behind me still. With great worry I pushed the door open and froze at the sight that awaited me.

Much like the heat was scorching my body, the image in front of me burned itself into my retinas.

What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. It made tears spring to my eyes… but not from sadness.

No, these were angry tears; I was furious.

The sight that met my eyes tore at my heart. I saw Edward, but he wasn't alone. The sight of the girl next to him… well, practically on top of him in a heated… er, kissing session… triggered something in my memory. A strawberry blonde woman, Edward had told me about once… Tanya. She was part of the clan in Alaska, the Denalis. Her identity didn't really matter, though. The only thing that mattered was her actions.

I growled in anger, surprising myself and the absorbed couple. The two turned to face me, and Edward's eyes widened. Not in fear or apology, as I might have hoped they would. No, the only emotion he had to express was surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, voice breaking on the last word. Jasper came in behind me, tugging lightly at my elbow. I went willingly.

Just as I was about to go through the door, however, I stopped. The tears leaked out, but I didn't care. I turned to face Edward, giving him the most disgusted look I could muster, and said clearly and precisely, "I don't want to see your face again." He stared at me, dumbfounded.

I chose this moment to make my escape. I ran out to my truck and drove to La Push. I knew he couldn't come and see me there, nor could Jasper or Alice. I parked by the beach and just sat on the rocks, staring at nothing. I simply sat there with my thoughts.

After some time had passed, (I couldn't make out just how much, but I knew it was a lot because the sky was darkening), I heard footsteps approaching. I spun around quickly, ready to defend myself if needed. It was only Jacob, though.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He shrugged in reply, coming to stand beside me. His eyes looked off into the distance, watching the waves roll in. Some minutes passed before he said, "One of the vampires called me. Said you had drove off, crossed into Quileute territory. Was worried but couldn't exactly come to check on you. So they asked me."

"Well, you found me," I said.

"I can see that," Jacob said, chuckling. He quickly sobered, however, turning to inspect my face. "What happened, Bells?"

"I'm fine," I said.

He obviously didn't believe me, but he chose to let it go, for which I was grateful.

"I told the vamp I'd drive you to the border," Jacob said.

I wanted to argue, to say that I could drive myself back whenever I damn felt like it. I didn't. I was too tired; even the thought of an argument was wearing me out. So I just nodded and let Jake lead me back to my truck.

Within fifteen minutes we were back to the border, and Jacob walked me toward the passenger side door of the car waiting. I climbed in willingly. What I saw was not what I was expecting, however, as Jasper was the one driving.

He looked at me carefully, "I hope this is okay, Bella," Jasper said. "Alice wasn't really fit to drive."

"This is fine, Jasper," I answered carefully. He nodded and started the car.

The air conditioner came on as we drove and relieved the car of the last remnants of the hot air outside. Not that it much mattered anymore. Emotional turmoil could really make you forget about everything else.

Jasper drove me to my home. Charlie wasn't back yet, which I was grateful for. I didn't want to talk to anybody really.

As I took a cold shower and got myself into bed ridiculously early, however, I decided in that moment that I would not allow anyone to see what Edward had done to me. I would keep my head high and move forward as best as I could, faking it till I made it. No longer would I rely on a man to keep me grounded.

I was my own anchor now.


	2. Gambler

The blood pumped in my head as I rushed to stop him. There was no way I could let him do this, even if he was a terrible person. No one deserves to die. No one needs to die because of me. No one is going to die on my watch.

"Edward!"

His head snapped towards me when he heard me scream. A look of relief flitted across his face, but he quickly masked it. I understood his reasons. He was unsure why I was here; he didn't want to jump to conclusions straight away. Understandable, and good, because I was not here to take him back. Oh no, it was too late for that.

"Bella?" he whispered. I didn't hear him say it but I could see the word form on his stone lips. He took a step away from the sunlight, back into the dim light of the alley and out of view from the thousands of spectators, the sea of red.

I finally reached the alley that he was now cowering in. I had just made it. That was a close one.

"You're… alive?" The words slowly formed on his tongue and, when it seemed they had finally fell into place inside his head, he turned a questioning glance on me.

"Yes." Obviously. I began to quickly explain. "Alice saw me jump off a cliff, and she thought I wanted to die, but I was really just cliff-diving, and she told Rosalie about her vision, and—"

"Ah, Edward," a deep voice interrupted me. Both of us spun around to see a large man dressed in a midnight black cloak slowly approaching us. He was accompanied by a smaller man dressed the same. They both looked intimidating; the bigger one slightly more intimidating.

"Felix." Edward greeted. "Demetri."

The two nodded and then the larger one, Felix, smiled at me. "A treat?" he asked, licking his lips. Edward growled protectively. "Ah, I see, your little human, is it?"

Suddenly, Edward crouched protectively in front of me, letting out a feral snarl, which would make anyone on the receiving end cower in fear. Anyone except Demetri and Felix it would seem.

Felix tutted, as if Edward had just done something that he would later regret which, by the look of it, did not seem pretty far off the mark.

Just as quickly, Felix and Demetri had thrown back their hoods to provide better sight and crouched into a defensive position as well.

Just as Felix was preparing to spring at us, a sweet, child-like voice that sounded like bells came from behind the two. "Now, now, let's not be unwelcoming Felix, Demetri. I'm sure Aro would like to see this creature."

"Jane." Edward greeted. He seemed relieved that he would not have to fight the other two vampires. I had no idea why he would even want to instigate them in the first place. It wasn't as if he cared enough about me to save me. It must have been the guilt. That was, after all, what compelled him to try and destroy himself when he thought I was dead.

"I'm afraid," came another voice that I knew quite well, "that we cannot accept Aro's invitation."

Alice stepped out from the shadows.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

I was greatly relieved that she had arrived, and, leaving my spot behind Edward, I ran towards her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to stand beside Edward this time. I was not about to be protected by the one who hurt me the most; Edward was no longer in charge of my decisions, my life.

"I'm afraid—Alice, is it?—that you have no choice in the matter."

"Very well," she said stiffly. Pulling me along, she followed the other vampires through the crowded streets. Edward pulled his shirt back on and caught up with us as we neared what appeared to be a sewer hole.

The first three vampires jumped in and then Alice. I looked into the hole with worry.

"Bella," a soft voice said from behind me. It was Edward. He looked at the ground as he continued. "Alice is waiting to catch you. Don't worry."

I didn't trust him. Why should I? There were no reasons left to trust him after what he had done to me.

I gave him a scathing look and then peered back into the hole. "Alice?" I called softly.

"I'm right here, Bella. I'll catch you. Just jump." I gulped and then slowly lowered myself down. I released my grip on the edge and fell, biting my lip to hold back a scream.

Finally, I connected with Alice's stone arms. I groaned; I was going to have bruises.

We moved a little ways away, and I heard a soft thump that indicated Edward had jumped down.

Alice placed me on my feet and we followed the three Volturi through a labyrinth of stone corridors.

Finally, after what seemed forever at my human pace, we reached a reception room. There was a section of sofas and a desk at the front. At the desk sat a woman who greeted us when we entered.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix, Edward." They all nodded.

"Gianna." Jane replied in acknowledgement.

We continued on through the room to an elevator. We took it up, and when we reached our destination, it opened to reveal more stone. I very nearly groaned.

Luckily, after a couple of halls, we reached a set of grand doors. Demetri and Felix each took a handle and grandly pulled them open to unveil a striking room. At the front were three thrones and at each sat an ancient vampire. I vaguely remembered the names from the story Edward had once told me of Carlisle: Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

They sat and the one in the middle watched us enter with interest. This one was brown-haired, like me. Off to the side was another brown-haired one. This man had a very bored expression upon his face. To the other side sat a pale blond; _Caius_, I thought instantly. This vampire had a sneer marring his handsome features. Together they made up the Volturi leaders.

Aro stood to greet us like old friends. "Edward," he said happily. "And Alice and Bella, too!" He became giddy when his eyes landed upon Alice standing there, and when he turned to me, his smile grew so wide I thought his papery skin might rip if it was stretched any further. He paced in front of us and Jane stood to the side, as a bodyguard would.

"Marcus, come," he turned his bright smile on his brown-haired brother. As Marcus stood, a beautiful boy followed him. The boy had the same general looks as Jane; they could have been twins. It was instantly obvious that the two, Jane and this boy, were important assets to the guard. The boy guarded Marcus, much like Jane was protecting Aro.

Marcus reached Aro and the boy went to stand beside Jane. Marcus placed his hand in Aro's and Aro closed his eyes. "Curious," he stated, cracking his eyes open. "Very curious, indeed."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Well, now, I'm being rude. I'm very sorry." Aro stated, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Why, I did not know. "I have the gift of reading thoughts, you see. This is how I am aware of who you are. Edward let me see some thoughts. Only some, sadly enough, though."

Alice and I threw Edward a questioning glance, but he was very pointedly, not looking in our direction. Suspicious.

"I do believe that Edward would be a wonderful addition to our guard, which is why I refused to bring an end to his life. It seems that things worked out in the end. Aren't you glad I didn't kill you, Edward?"

"Yes, Aro." Edward responded quietly.

"Yes, that's right." Aro stated gleefully. He plowed on. "Alice would also be a great addition to the guard. Her sight could be very useful."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alice said sweetly.

"Well my dear, I am afraid it will either be that or death for you and Edward," Aro stated grimly.

Edward's head snapped to Aro. "So now you'll grant my wish? When it is no longer my wish?"

"Now, now, Edward," Aro said, "I am just trying to get you to accept a position in my guard."

"And if we join your guard?" Alice said quietly. Edward shot her a furious glance, apparently upset with her for even considering it.

"If you join," Aro stated, "both of you will live to be great and powerful vampires."

"What about Bella?" Alice asked.

"We will have to dispose of her," I glanced at him in shock.

"What?" Alice and I said. Edward just looked solemn, as if he was already attending my funeral.

"Well, my dears, Isabella knows too much, and she is only human. She is," he said, eyes gazing directly into my own, "too knowledgeable concerning vampires for her to be allowed to live. She may divulge information that is not hers to share."

"Aro- sir, uh-" Alice began, struggling to come up with a way to get us out of this mess.

"Alice, let me handle this," Edward said.

"Alright," she replied, skeptically.

Edward stepped forward and placed his hand within Aro's.

Aro's eyes darkened considerably, but seemed to mull over whatever it was that Edward had thought.

After much silence it was broken when Aro stated, "Very well."

Edward smiled ominously.

"Alec, Jane, come forth."

Jane and the boy – Alec- came forward. Aro took one of each twins' hands, and it seemed as though he was planting thoughts _inside_ _their_ heads.

They nodded. Jane walked over and grabbed Edward, dragging him out of the room. Alec approached me and, much more gently, grabbed hold of my hand and led me out of the room. Alice was left with Aro.


End file.
